Hakushu Nishihara
Hakushu Nishihara is Lucifer's Holy Guardian of the West Gate, the holy beast who appears in the fall, feared since ancient times. Biography Years prior to the start of the storyline, when Hakushu was still a child, his parents were killed in an accident and he was forced to live on the streets. The young Hakushu did "ANYTHING" in order to survive. During this time Hakushu was attacked, however he was able to easily overpower the attacker because of his years of fighting experience. After severely injuring the attacker, the police released him due to the circumstances, but the events of that night left Hakushu with a profound revelation. He discovered a sadistic side to himself that enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering. Hakushu channeled this need by hunting down delinquents. When that started to become too boring Hakushu started wandering from place to place in search of something that would please his lust for battle. After challenging a dojo one day he was handily defeated by the master’s assistant Mikoto. After recovering he joined the dojo, becoming one of the top students. Thanks to Mikoto’s influence Hakushu slowly changed his more violent nature gradually becoming repressed. Eventually Hakushu encountered and fought Lucifer who sensed the darkness in him. After his defeat Lucifer offered him a chance to become one of his Holy Guardian. Hakushu declined and went back to the dojo, but something had been unleashed. When he got back he challenged Mikoto again and soundly defeated however she ended up severely injured. Thinking he had killed his friend he fled back to Lucifer Characteristics Appearance Due to the power of Byakko Hakushu has gained chocolate-brown skin and snow blonde hair. He also has various markings on his body that resemble tiger claw marks. Personality Hakushu Hakushu’s extremely bearish and violent tendencies were changed over time thanks to Mikoto who basically whacked him upside the head with her notebook, screamed in his ear, and basically cleared him up. Despite still being shallow and selfish and selfish at times he has become a rather charming fellow. For example he is a very lazy one and tends to leave all the work to his subordinates. Hakushu is actually a quite caring person and a good friend, he is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person. He uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including his kohai and enemies. He rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. He will help almost anybody around him, including his enemies. He values his comrades more than anything else, and is not above enduring excruciating pain, nor resorting to deadly force, for their sakes. With his grace and kind manners, he lets others know quietly that while he may have changed, he is not to be taken lightly. Byakko Byakko is the personality unleashed by Lucifer. Their fight and him later thinking he had killed Mikoto caused his personality revert to his original violent and bloodthirsty nature. While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Byakko possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Byakko possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. He is infatuated with testing his strength, and firmly believes in taking any actions necessary — even sleight of hands such as hidden daggers — to get ahead in battle. In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited. He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Byakko uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Lucifer (though he is quick to discard the formality when Lucifer is not around), and usually refers to females as woman in conversation. Byakko displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured opponent, to the point of healing them beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also does not believe in holding back and wants to defeat opponents when he is at full strength. He also repays any debt owed even if it involves saving his enemy from his allies, though he will usually immediately demand another favor afterwards. Abilities Byakko is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Byakko is also extremely good at discern the weaknesses of his opponents attacks from to from simple observation. Hakushu is a very powerful dominator in exchange for his soul, the Divine Design granted him the power of Byakko. Hakushu gained inhuman strength and durability as well as increased hearing and sense of smell. He is durable enough to have blades break upon contact with his skin as well as survive powerful ki attacks and magic spells at point blank range being little more then stunned as well as massive amounts of heat. He is able to change his physical form into that of a more primordial creature to enhance his strength and durability. This ability can be invoked to degrees, from subtle changes such as gaining razor sharp claws, and fangs. To what he refers to as becoming Byakko himself, he becomes a creature that looks like a large white tiger. He is extremely powerful in this form. However, the form is hypermetabolic, and he can't stay in it for long. He's only capable of acting on pure instinct while in it. Afterwards, he's exhausted, and needs lots of food to recoup the calories. With the card of Byakko, he manipulates white tigers within his realm in order to do his bidding. The white tigers comes in a pack of many and they are extremely lusting for blood. With the command of Byakko, they instantly attack their prey at full force without fail. Note Unknown to Hakushu Mikoto’s injuries were far less then they appeared that plus the fact that he was hallucinating made him think he had killed her when she was merely knocked unconscious. Byakko is a composite character of the original, Grimmjow, Unohana, Revy, Ryo Mashiba, Takeshi Sendo, Saeko Busujima, Ginei Morioka, and Kaguro. Category:Minkei Category:Characters